Talk:TV
Guidelines for Writing Articles about TV Episodes Okay, since there's basically a set-in-stone way of writing articles for episodes of TV shows now, you'd better listen up. Here are the requirements for these aricles. --Waluigi Freak 99 18:05, 26 August 2007 (UTC) General Overview Should go like this: :Wario Doesn't Pay Taxes is an episode of The Government Funded Television Show. Plot Summary Briefly describe the summary of the plot. Script Here's the confusing part. Basically, just write a script of what every character says in the episode -- make it like you're writing one of those crappy Internet cartoons. Divide it into scenes. Before each scene begins, briefly describe what's happening. Guidelines: *Each line must be indented with a colon. (:) *Capitalize the names of all the characters. *When a character's saying something, make their name in bold. *Italicize all scene descriptions. *Link to a character's article on this wiki when he enters the script, unless they don't have an article here and shouldn't. (See the example.) *End each script with, "THE END!" Try it like this: : Script : Scene 1 ::WARIO is watching TV. ::'WARIO:' I am watching TV! ::''He changes the channel. ::GEORGE W. BUSH: (from the TV) I am raising taxes! ::WARIO: I never pay taxes! : Scene 2 ::The IRS headquarters. ::'GENERIC IRS AGENT:' Wario never pays taxes? We must arrest him! ::'EVIL IRS BOSS:' ''(in a deep, low voice) Wario has been insubordinant to our country's standards by not ponying up his dough. How else are we supposed to buy Mercedes for our fat asses* while the people starve to death? : Scene 3 ::Back in Wario's living room. ::GENERIC IRS AGENT: You're under arrest, Wario! ::WARIO: Dangit! ::THE END! *If a character swears in your script, be sure to make a big deal out of it in the trivia section. Morals of the Story Even if your story is totally stupid, there's at least some way to find a moral takeaway in it -- even if it's common sense that everybody knows. Briefly summarize two or three morals in the story. Examples: : Morals of the Story :* Always pay your taxes. :* If you don't pay your taxes, don't announce it to the world. Trivia Include a few trivial points that you can take out of the script. Example: : Trivia :* The Evil IRS Boss cussed -- that's very bad. :* Wario is fat. All right, that example sucked, but you get the point. Try to make your articles conform to this. Guidelines for Writing Articles about Movies Okay, since there's basically a set-in-stone way of writing articles for movies now, you'd better listen up. Here are the requirements for these aricles. --Waluigi Freak 99 18:05, 26 August 2007 (UTC) General Overview Since most of these articles are rip-offs of popular films (with the exception of Hey, Paisanos! It's the Totally Retarded Crappy 1-Up Super Mega Ultra Mario Bros. Movie), the intro should go like this: :Life is a Bitch Beautiful is a(n) action/sci-fi/drama/horror/documentary/romantic comedy/sex exploitation film starring Mario and his pals, and featuring a guest appearance of Waluigi by Sylvester Stallone. (Note, please do not make an article called Life is a Bitch Beautiful. This is supposed to be an example.) Aside from Hey, Paisanos! It's the Totally Retarded Crappy 1-Up Super Mega Ultra Mario Bros. Movie, this should be applied to all film articles. Plot Summary Briefly describe the summary of the plot. Script Here's the confusing part. Basically, just write a script of what every character says in the episode -- make it like you're writing one of those crappy Internet cartoons. It should be longer than a TV episode, about three times as long. Divide it into scenes. Before each scene begins, briefly describe what's happening. Guidelines: *Each line must be indented with a colon. (:) *Capitalize the names of all the characters. *When a character's saying something, make their name in bold. *Italicize all scene descriptions. *Link to a character's article on this wiki when he enters the script, unless they don't have an article here and shouldn't. (See the example.) *End each script with, "THE END!" Try not to make things a blatant parody; make the spoof subtle, with more Mario zaniness than anything. Try it like this: : Script : Scene 1 ::MARIO is walking one day when a key falls and hits him on the head. ::'MARIO:' Ouch! Mary! ::''Pan up to MARY. ::MARY: Sorry! ::MARIO: Retard! Life's a bitch! Okay, y'know what? I really don't feel like sitting here and typing out a craptarded script. You get the picture anyway. Just do this and add a trivia section and you should be fine.